Yo elijo truco
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Sakura llega a casa de Tomoyo por invitación de ésta, la cual le tiene preparado un cosplay para el día de brujas. El primer problema es que el clima resulta un poco amenazante, lo que hace que ambas se queden en casa, y el segundo problema es que el cosplay termina quedándole demasiado bien a Sakura. Oneshot con ligero lemmon.


Esto es algo que debí hacer hace mucho, mucho tiempo. En fin, más vale tarde que nunca, y por ello les traigo el primer lemmonSakuraxTomoyo de mi autoría, casualmente algo que vendría genial si se me hubiese ocurrido antes, que ayer era un mejor día para subirlo. Ojalá que quienes crean en esta pareja lo encuentren disfrutable.

**Yo elijo truco**

Tomoyo había completado otro de sus incontables cosplays creados con el propósito de que Sakura se lo pusiera, para variar, y lo que necesitaba era que su amiga y prima llegara para que así le invitara a ponérselo. Mira la hora, notando que no le haría falta esperarla mucho, puesto que ya la había llamado, invitándola a quedarse en su casa esa noche, y ya ella tendría que estar en camino, si bien se venía haciendo un poquito tarde, y además también tenían planeado buscar dulces... o más bien sería Sakura quien los busque mientras Tomoyo la graba haciéndolo. El cosplay era de una calabaza sonriente, con cada una de las diferentes prendas hechas de modo que Sakura resultase absolutamente adorable. Medición milimétrica y detalle minucioso… con el claro detalle de que ella y muy pocos más tendrían la maravillosa oportunidad de ver el resultado inicial, como venía siendo costumbre, que en dado caso serían ellas dos solamente.

El timmbre de la puerta suena a la vez que se escuchaba un trueno a lo lejos. Seguramente se trataba de Sakura, y en ese caso se habría asustado por el tronar de recién, así que Tomoyo no se hace de rogar y va de inmediato a abrir la puerta. Sí era su grandiosa prima, y la misma entra con cierto apuro a la casa de Tomoyo, no queriendo estar fuera por si estallaba otra vez el cielo con algún rayo.

─ Llegaste rápido, Sakura─ le dice Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa ─. Pero es muy oportuno que lo hicieras. Parece que va a llover muy pronto, por lo que no saldremos a buscar dulces. Es una lástima.

─ Bueno, eso no importa ─ dice Sakura tranquilamente ─. Igual algo seremos capaces de hacer para divertirnos hoy, ¿no? Siempre tienes buenas ideas.

─ ¡Desde luego que sí! Ven aquí, Sakura, que tengo algo bastante bonito para ti y quiero que te lo pruebes.

Sakura no dice nada, pero ya le resultaba fácil deducir qué era lo que Tomoyo le tenía preparado. No podía ser de otra manera, y la verdad es que le resultaba divertido, si bien a veces era un tanto vergonzoso.

* * *

**Habitación de Tomoyo**

Al momento en que Tomoyo le muestra el cosplay de calabaza a Sakura, ella no pone demasiados peros para acceder a ponérselo y se va al baño con cosplay en mano. Tomoyo espera pacientemente, moviendo entretenida las piernas, pues ese cosplay recién terminado contaba con varias piezas que Sakura tenía que ponerse una por una. No importaba, estaba dispuesta a esperar lo que hiciera falta para verla de aquella manera que tanto se imaginaba, aunque por otro lado temblaba por las ansias de verla usar el traje. La puerta del baño se cierra, y Tomoyo da media vuelta con rapidez: Sakura había quedado mejor de lo que había imaginado, incomparablemente mejor. El corazón de Tomoyo casi se le sale del pecho con un violento brinco, y a Sakura le sale una gota ante esa reacción tan exagerada.

─ ¿Ocurre algo, Tomoyo?

─ Claro que sí, Sakura ¿No te acabas de ver? Estás absolutamente adorable ─ dice Tomoyo con una mano en el pecho, como si se le fuera a salir ─. Realmente fue una maravillosa idea hacerte este traje. No puedo describir con palabras lo adorable que eres. Esto es... esto es...

Sakura se entonces atrapada por los brazos de Tomoyo. A veces esa chica podía tener una actitud verdaderamente rara, y ese caso no era la excepción. Pensando bien las cosas, también tenía que decir que era un poco decepcionante, pues no podría sacar provecho adecuadamente al cosplay que Tomoyo creó con tanta dedicación, lo cual implicaba un lamentable desperdicio.

─ Qué lástima. Así como está el clima afuera, no podremos ir a pedir dulces afuera.

─ Eso es lo de menos, Sakura ─ le responde Tomoyo, mirando de cerca a los ojos de Sakura ─. Y de todos modos ¿recuerdas lo que se suele decir cuando te plantas frente a la puerta de la gente y te atienden?

─ Pues sí. Se suele preguntar si me dan dulce o truco ¿A qué viene eso?

─ Pues que no hay dulces, pero todavía queda algo que te podría dar a cambio ─Tomoyo sorprende a Sakura al darle un beso directamente en los labios ─ ¿Qué me dices, Sakura?

Sakura estaba con los ojos bien abiertos, incapaz de decir nada al respecto. Tomoyo se toma ese silencio como una oportunidad para seguir con lo que en ese momento pensaba hacer.

─ ¿T-Tomoyo?

─ Lo siento, pero verte vestida así me hace perder completamente el control. Mi mente está completamente llena de ti y de lo hermosa que estás.

─ P-pero podrían oírnos y...

─ Mi madre está fuera por su trabajo, así que no estará aquí para que nos interrumpa ─ Tomoyo cierra nuevamente su abrazo, rodeando la cintura de Sakura ─. De verdad tenía pensado ir a pedir dulces contigo... y a grabarte mientras los pides, pero ya que esto es lo que nos queda, pues...

El mensaje estaba más que claro. Tomoyo no podía aguantar sus impulsos prematuros, y Sakura por su parte no estaba haciendo nada para detenerla. Viéndose con la vía libre para darse ese gusto, Tomoyo empieza a besar el cuello de Sakura, sacándole algunos gemidos que no era capaz de aguantar. Era la primera vez que algo así le pasaba, y era toda una sorpresa que fuera precisamente Tomoyo quien le hiciera conocer dichas sensaciones. Tomoyo lentamente le remueve algunas partes del cosplay, exponiendo sus jóvenes y planos pechos y también bajando un poco el pantalón del cosplay. No hacía falta ser un genio para deducir las intenciones de Tomoyo, y Sakura le advertía repetidas veces que se detuviera. Dichos ruegos caían en oídos sordos. Tomoyo estaba tan absorbida por la impresión que le dejó Sakura que estaba fuera de sí.

─ Vamos a ver… Es de suponer que nunca has hecho algo como esto, ¿no?

─ N-no, es verdad… Pero Tomoyo, no es seguro hacer esto…

─ Ya te dije que no pasa nada. Estaremos solas tú y yo toda la noche ¿O acaso no quieres? ─ Tomoyo hace que la mirara a la cara ─ Dime que no quieres, y entonces pararé ─ Sakura se queda muda, nada era capaz de pronunciar en ese momento para responder aquella incitación con un tono bastante seductor, y su mirada sólo denotaba sorpresa, pero ningún resquicio de molestia o repudio ─. Eso pensé. No te preocupes, que nos divertiremos mucho, mucho.

¿Cómo fue que ambas acabaron así? Sakura no tenía idea, sólo podía soltar débiles gemidos mientras Tomoyo, impulsada por aquella excitación tan repentina que la sacó de sí misma. La lengua de Tomoyo empieza a recorrerle el pecho a Sakura, teniendo especial énfasis en sus pezones, mientras que las manos de ésta hacen débiles e ineficaces intentos por pararla, la castaña se sentía penosa por hacer algo que se sentía tan diferente. Tomoyo estaba a cien a causa de ese cosplay puesto en Sakura, había funcionado demasiado bien.

Sakura estaba asustada. Sabía que Tomoyo le decía la verdad, pero igual temía que Sonomi pudiera aparecer en cualquier momento y verlas así. Eso era demasiado vergonzoso, y era lo que realmente la asustaba. Pero aquello que Tomoyo estaba haciendo poco a poco hacía que su cabeza se fuera hasta las nubes ¿Qué estaba haciendo realmente Tomoyo para que aquello se sintiera tan extraño? Los dedos de la anfitriona iban acariciando la piel de Sakura, haciendo escala por un momento en la barriga de ésta, y luego descienden hasta la parte íntima, frenando casi en seco para poder escabullirse debajo de la ropa. Sakura larga un chillido de sorpresa al sentir lo lejos que estaba llegando Tomoyo.

─ T-Tomoyo… para, que esto no está bien…

─ No está bien que tú seas tan linda, Sakura ─ replica Tomoyo en tono de queja ─. Haces que se me detenga el corazón cada vez que pasas cerca mío, cada vez que te pruebas los trajes que te preparo resultas tan bella y tan inaccesible a la vez. No sabes las ganas que te tenía desde hace tiempo de tener cerca de mí para besarte y acariciarte. Me alborotas de pies a cabeza con tu belleza y tu personalidad. Eres tan perfecta que no puedo dejar de mirarte y desearte.

Ya no había espacio para las palabras. Tomoyo no quería malgastar sus energías y su impulso diciendo cosas que Sakura podría entender mejor si se lo mostraba con acciones consisas. Sus dedos logran invadir la intimidad de Sakura, frotando lentamente la superficie, cosa que resultaba suficiente para que Sakura emitiera sus gemidos del modo que Tomoyo estaba ansiosa por oír, siendo muy poco lo que se atrevía a introducir los dedos para evitar ciertas cosas para las que todavía ninguna de las dos estaba lista y que perfectamente bien lo sabían. A causa de la inexperiencia de Sakura y por el vinculante hecho de no estar para nada preparada para aguantar, una intensa sensación termina por invadir su cuerpo de una manera bastante intensa. Si hubiese estado de pie en ese momento, con toda seguridad habría perdido el equilibrio y posteriormente caído al suelo de manera un tanto estrepitosa. Pero en lugar de ello estaba apoyada en la cama de Tomoyo, con los brazos de ella rodeándola para mantenerla erguida. La verdad es que no se había dado cuenta de en qué momento exactamente había llegado hasta aquella cama, si bien era de suponer que la propia Tomoyo la había empujado hasta allí.

─ To... Tomoyo...

─ Tu voz agotada y ronca también resulta tan exquisita. No puedo creer que en un momento como este terminara cediendo ─ dice Tomoyo mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara, más emocionada que arrepentida de nada ─. Si esto pasara en Navidad o en San Valentín...

─ Esta vez actuaste de forma bastante tonta ─ le recrimina Sakura mientas hace un esfuerzo por acomodarse el cosplay ─. Para la próxima deberías cerrar la puerta con seguro, o no hacerme gritar tanto...

─ ¿La próxima vez? ─ Sakura se sonroja al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y termina mirando al suelo ─ No te preocupes, Sakura. No me lo quiero tomar de un modo que resulte demasiado malo. Es solo que... me gustas demasiado.

─ ¿Y tienes que hacerme esto para confesarte después? ─ dice Sakura inflando sus cachetes.

─ Lo siento, lo siento ─ en ese momento Tomoyo nota que las nubes se estaban alejando, dejando limpio el cielo sin necesidad de lluvia ─. Oh, parece que pasar el tiempo de esta manera nos ha servido de mucho para que ni nos diéramos cuenta de que el clima ha mejorado.

─ ¿Eh?

─ Sakura, ¿qué te parece si vamos a pedir dulces?

─ ¿A esta hora? ─ Sakura señala el despertador de Tomoyo, el cual marcaba que eran pasadas las nueve de la noche ─ Se nos ha ido bastante el tiempo, y ni siquiera tengo idea de en qué, pues siento todavía que apenas acabo de llegar.

─ Entonces... ¿eso significa que finalmente no hay dulces? ─ Sakura confirma la duda de Tomoyo con un gesto ─ Oh, esto sí que representa un percance. Parece que el traje que te hice lo podrás usar verdaderamente para otro momento, aunque quizá le pueda añadir algunos detalles para cuando esa ocasión llegue.

─ Sí, parece que sí.

─ Pero como no hay dulces, ¿te parece si esta vez buscamos truco nuevamente?

─ ¿Qué? ¡Tomoyo! ─ Sakura se ve sorprendida al tener a Tomoyo encima de ella nuevamente ─ ¡Estoy cansada, al menos dame un respiro!

─ Unos buenos respiros te daré en el cuello, Sakura, así que prepárate.

Aquello sí que había sido la cerecita del pastel. Sakura iba a ser profanada nuevamente por Tomoyo, y la hora que era indicaba con total claridad que esta vez Tomoyo no iba a hacerla acabar una sola vez, puesto que no tendrían otra cosa que hacer. Extrañamente, y pese a que era algo completamente nuevo para ella y todo aquello, sentía que estaba agarrándole gusto a la manera en que Tomoyo se pone a manosearla y besarla, e incluso llega a corresponderle algunos toqueteos de manera casi involuntaria. No es que tuviera idea, era mero impulso instintivo, pero ya lo iría conociendo mejor, tanto ella como Tomoyo. Vaya conclusión más absurda para la celebración del día de brujas, pero con Tomoyo la realidad podía perfectamente torcerse y dejar de lado cualquier tipo de lógica.

**Fin**

* * *

¿Alguien se antojó de truco xD? Sé que no es para nada de lo más común que haya hecho, pero se me ocurrió de golpe, y el modo en que lo desarrollé vino a mí de manera prácticamente automática. De verdad, ojalá que les haya gustado a quienes disfrutan pensando en ese AU adorado en que ambas, Sakura y Tomoyo, sean pareja.

Hasta otra


End file.
